Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a display device which displays real-time content obtained through broadcasting waves and information content obtained through the Internet. As described above, real-time content such as sports broadcasting is generally obtained through the broadcasting waves. On the other hand, in general, information obtained through the Internet is not content itself but information including advertisements, accompanying information of the content, and others.